


Give love a shot

by crayyyonn



Series: Caramel me maybe? [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: In which they have a disastrous first date... or do they?





	Give love a shot

Look, Jackson isn’t an awkward person by nature.

He prides himself on being warm and cheery and having so much love to give (and not an ounce of shame) it’s impossible for him to be awkward with anyone, be they the mama-sans who rule the Hong Kong nights or the _ahjussis_ at bath houses. It’s the reason people flock to him no matter where he goes, young or old, male or female, human or otherwise. None of that matters; the Jackson Wang charm works on everyone.

Except, apparently, Jaebum.

Clearing his throat, Jackson looks down at his rapidly cooling coffee. Which is the first strike he made against himself in retrospect, suggesting coffee as their first meeting outside _Caffeination_. Then again, he technically isn’t to blame; Jinyoung had been the one to text Jaebum before Jackson managed to grab his phone back. If it had been up to Jackson, he would have suggested something else. Like tea. Because tea is wonderful. In any case it’s enntirely Jinyoung’s fault.

Jackson is also not to blame for strike two, that lies squarely with Jaebum. After all, he’s telling nothing but the truth when he quips, “He never drinks anything that isn’t half as black as his soul,” at the barista when Jaebum orders an iced americano. He’s half joking even though it really is the only thing Jaebum orders, but when Jackson turns back, conspiratorial grin at the ready, only to see the clearly uncomfortable expression on Jaebum’s face, he figures he’s taken the joke slightly too far.

So he shuts his jaw against his next remark ( _or Jinyoung’s_ , natch), the click audible, nodding at the barista when she delicately clears her throat to repeat their orders, “Iced americano and a strawberry cheesecake milkshake with extra whip and chocolate sauce, is that right?”

Jaebum takes out his card to pay, face expressionless even as he expertly rebuffs Jackson’s attempts to stuff cash in his hands. It’s the sole reason he blurts, “I wasn’t the one who sent the text, by the way, it was Jinyoung,” the second they get back to the table with their drinks. He decides to clarify, “I mean, the text asking you out for coffee,” which in hindsight, was strike number three, because if Jaebum’s face had been wooden earlier, it’s just become granite. 

Which brings them to right now, Jackson watching the cream melt into his shake and Jaebum mechanically stirring his americano. His _americano_ , to which he’d added nothing. Fuck this, Jackson’s out. 

“Well, this is nice,” he finally says with false cheer, eyes fixed on the way Jaebum’s stirring falters then restarts, just a hair faster. He has nice hands, Jackson notes. Smooth and fair with clean, neat fingernails. “Although if it were up to me we would have gone to a tea house instead.”

They should have; there actually is one that’s just opened, down the street from where they are right now. It’s just as cozy as a coffee shop, except with tea instead of coffee, and Jackson had been dying to pay it a visit after reading the reviews. After all, he informs Jaebum, green tea is awesome, with like nine million health benefits. Jaebum remains silent up until Jackson gets to number four on the list— _clears up your complexion just like that, I swear, there was this one time when I had terrible acne_ —which is something Jackson belatedly realizes is something one shouldn’t talk about on a first date. Jaebum looks about ready to clock out of the conversation.

Undeterred, Jackson moves on to number five. “It boosts your metabolism too, you know? For a great body. Not that you need any help in that department.” He meets Jaebum’s confused scowl with an overly bright smile.  “I mean, because you look great,” he explains.

The wink he tries falls flat. Jaebum’s answering _thanks_ is short and stiff and when the table descends into silence once again, punctuated only by the clink of metal on ceramic courtesy of Jaebum’s OCD stirring, Jackson deflates and slumps into himself.

“This isn’t working,” he mutters, defeated.

He should have known. Why would a high flying, hotshot lawyer (he gleaned that bit of information from Jinyoung and Mark pre-disastrous first date) like Jaebum want anything to do with him, lowly barista who can barely get it together to flirt properly with the cute regular? He can’t even blame anyone but himself for this.

“Look, I’m sorry for,” he continues, gesturing to encompass _all this_. “Let’s just finish our drinks and we’ll never have to speak of this ag—”

“Was it really Jinyoung?”

Jackson looks up from the scuff mark on the table he’s been staring at in the attempt to avoid Jaebum’s eyes. There’s a faint crease between his brows.

“What?”

“Was it really Jinyoung who sent the text? You didn’t want to meet me?”

“No,” Jackson replies, watching as Jaebum visibly clenches his jaw so hard it protrudes and—hang on, maybe Jackson has been going about this all wrong.

“Right,” Jaebum says. Before he can push his chair back to stand, Jackson shoots a hand out to grab onto his wrist.

“No! I mean, I didn’t not want to meet you, I really wanted to. Meet you,” he hurriedly explains. Jaebum still looks skeptical, but at least he’s still in his seat. “It’s just, Jinyoung meddles, you know? First with the note and then the text. And while I'm definitely interested,” he valiantly tries not to flush as Jaebum’s stare gets more intense, “I didn’t want to scare you off. I can be,” Jackson casts about for the right word, “too much.”

Jaebum shakes his head. “You’re not too much.”

“You just don’t know me yet,” Jackson tells him with a self-deprecating laugh.

It’s something he’s been told time and again, he’s used to it. And look, Jaebum probably realizes it too, the way he’s twisting his arm to get out of Jackson’s hold. He starts to let go with an abashed _sorry_ , but it’s cut off by Jaebum turning his hand around to catch hold of his. Jackson stares at their entwined fingers. He hasn’t held hands with anyone since high school, it must be why his heart is threatening to leap out of his chest right now.  

“I’d like to.”

Jackson blinks, he can’t have heard him right. Except he says it again.

“I’d like to get to know you, Jackson. So let’s have a do-over.” Jaebum stands, Jackson following suit and letting himself be led toward the entrance of the café. “Where’s this tea house you wanted to go to?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 84 million years...
> 
> since i've written any jackbum wow someone bottle jackbum feels and send them across my way bc i really love and want to finish this series I HAD GRAND PLANS FOR IT OKAY SELF??? i actually have the coupled up parts written but they're taking forever to get together why do they insist on making my life so hard
> 
> okay bai
> 
> -  
> UPDATE: i've decided to end this series here. it's been a nice ride thanks for all the love guys <3


End file.
